


Pain

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Something happened in that Marley hospital, Top Eren Kruger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 艾伦的痛觉感官在退化，寄宿在他灵魂里的另一个艾伦帮他解决了这个问题。





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 原作背景，下品神交。  
> 妄想了一下负伤兵自残的过程，顺便让克鲁艾神交了一下。  
> （喜当AO3中文克鲁艾第一人……）

 

 

 

　　负伤兵在长椅上休息。暮色渐渐四合，苍茫又惨淡的颜色被医院的灰墙阻断。起风之后，只有寥寥几个病人还在室外，彼此离得很远，谁都不看谁一眼。负伤兵依然在长椅上阖目。护士在把一架轮椅推进室内时往负伤兵坐的长椅那边瞄了一眼，想问他要不要进去暧和一下，却又欲言又止。他们知道他不喜欢被打扰，他们也知道他想进去的时候就会进去的。

　　他们总是不太敢与他搭话。倒不是说这位负伤兵总是准备突然发起袭击，或者一出声就不得不导向一个难堪的精神崩溃场面。事实上他在这一批的战争受创者中，已经是相当为他们省心的一个了。他看起来就跟当下季节的夕阳一样惨淡而无害。瞎了一只眼睛，断了一条腿，长发盖脸胡子拉碴，同时又沉默寡言，做得最多的事就是像此刻一样，闭着眼睛坐在长椅上晒太阳。

　　大概是一个倒霉的新兵，刚上战场就遇到炸弹在身边爆炸，没了眼睛和腿，猛烈的弹震症又夺去了他的记忆。正是他的惨淡让人不敢接近他。对一个连自己是谁都在迷茫的人，接近他只会让他更加混乱。

　　但他知道自己身在何处，应该做什么。

 

　　院子里安静了几分钟以后，艾伦察觉到左眼有一点异样的濡湿。他仍然闭着眼，伸手轻轻触碰左眼上的绷带，再把指尖放到鼻下。有些微的血气。

　　痛吗。

　　在他一片平静的意识里，有个低沉的声音这么问。

　　艾伦感觉到克鲁格的存在，清晰得好像他一睁眼，就能看到面前站着一个上年纪了的高个子男人低下头面无表情地看他。尽管投射到他身上的夕阳没有任何阻挡，还是那样不温不火，软弱无力。

　　每次换绷带都这样。不痛。他回答。

　　割瞎的时候痛吗？克鲁格问。

　　当然。他说，想了想，又说，其实还好。起码能忍。

　　他感到克鲁格在注意他左腿的断面，可能还碰了那个断面。这感觉挺奇怪的，像夕阳的光线只在那里骤然加重，像一道温水划过他残缺的肢体。

　　正常来说，眼球被刺瞎的疼痛等级不该是“能忍”可以形容的，这点常识你应该也知道。克鲁格说，还是一如往常那样平静无波的语气。

　　可是我确实感觉能忍，事实上也忍下来了。

　　那就说明你不适用于“正常”了。克鲁格说，语气里看不见责备的影子也捉不到关心的痕迹。艾伦沉默下来。

　　让我看看。克鲁格又说。他没说他要看什么，但艾伦明白。在一种诡异的心虚感之下他叹了口气，没有阻拦克鲁格读取他的记忆。

 

　　斯拉巴要塞已被攻下，马莱和中东联合军四年的战争以马莱的胜利为终结。前线的艾尔迪亚人以及战士队要在今晚乘坐火车返回雷贝利欧收容区。现在有士兵正在一团狼藉的战场上巡视，试图在断肢和尸体中找到尚还有一口气的伤员。

　　艾伦坐在海边的一处残垣上。远远地已经有搜救队的声音顺着风传来又被海浪盖过。给他的时间已经不多了。他把左腿的宽松长裤卷到膝盖，露出小腿来。这是一只形状优美，毛发稀疏，肌肉覆盖得恰到好处的艺术品一般的小腿。也巧，这里是他初次作为士兵进入战场时第一个受伤的部位。不是划伤，不是骨折，而是整条腿断掉，跟他即将做的事隔着几年的时间形成遥远的呼应。若是普通人的话，就算活下来，估计也要终身拄拐了吧。然而现在它上面看不出任何受过伤的痕迹。他拿过折节刀，对准膝盖轻轻地比划了一个位置。

　　……说起来，当时腿断了之后，他有感到痛吗？

　　当时的感受被后来的诸多事件以及时间茫茫的涛声覆盖，艾伦回想了一两秒，记不起来了。痛不痛的都无所谓，反正也会像蜥蜴一样再生。他的手稍微偏移一下，刀刃抵在小腿上方。然后没再犹豫。

　　他痛得弯下腰去，刀刃当啷一声落地。同时落地的还有那只小腿。他把右手指节塞进嘴里减少自己发出的喘息声，鼻翼瓮动，吐息又急又快还在颤抖，同时大量血液混杂着蒸汽不断地从腿的断面渗出。那断面光洁平整，但血肉模糊成可怖的一片。他集中精神感受那撕裂神经的疼痛，为的是控制好自动开始修复身体的力量。他需要给自己止血，不然会因为大量出血而晕过去；同时又不能用力过猛，让残肢重新长出。蒸汽消失了。他把咬出红印又在周围一阵阵发着青白的指节从嘴里拿出来，过重的痛觉甚至让他的口腔都不受控制地分泌起津液。

　　他这样弓着背在礁石上颤抖了一会，潮水都更往下退了一点。诡异的是痛觉似乎也在跟潮水一样退下，渐渐的他脑中的嗡嗡声弱了下去，他感到现在有闲暇考虑下一步该怎么做了。

　　艾伦捏着原本是脚踝的地方捡起断肢，将它抛入正在退潮的大海。一片血红色在海水中漫开，很快连着那断肢一起被吞没。染血的刀刃也被扔进大海。他必须快一点。等海水退过这片沙滩，他就没法处理留下的痕迹了。他低下头检查伤口。他是不是有点搞砸了？断面过于平整，不像被炸弹或建筑压断腿的样子，稍微控制着长一点出来会不会好一些？光切断一条腿足够了吗？无法行走、失去机动力的样子确实能让人放下戒心，只是他必须更加小心。莱纳会在雷贝利欧，即便自己如今已与四年前很有不同，但看到自己的脸，莱纳还是有可能认出来。另外，既然要假装失忆，头部毫发无损也不对吧。

　　他必须更加谨慎。

　　痛觉跟潮水一样越漫越下了，但还是像火烧一样不肯断绝地在神经末端肆虐。如果有火的话是最好的，烧伤自己的脸，这样就会谁也认不出。可是已经没有时间了，搜救队再翻过一个小山头就会到达这片海边。等他们到这里的时候，应该看到一个残疾艾尔迪亚伤兵被退潮的海水从海中留在沙滩上，奄奄一息，但还活着。

　　艾伦从衣服口袋里翻出一把折叠小刀。这是他当初进入希干希纳区他旧家的地下室时，在他父亲的抽屉里找到的。他在父亲的记忆里见到过这把刀。尽管是一把有些年头的刀了，但被他打磨过之后刀刃仍然锋利，现在应该还派得上用场。

　　他把小刀举到面前。刀刃闪亮，映着他比海水要平静得多的灰眼睛。他的眼睛形状漂亮，与他母亲的眼睛几乎一模一样，这是他母亲送给他的礼物，也在多年前亲自映照了他母亲的死亡。实际上它映照了太多东西了，休息片刻或许也不错。

　　银灰色的刀刃靠近银灰色的眼睛，眼睛以一种可以说是好奇一样的神色大睁着。艾伦将刀刃刺入靠近鼻梁那一侧的左眼眼角。大量液体涌出来，好像里面那颗银灰色的球是用薄薄一层膜包着的一滩液体一样。然后趁着自己还没有在风暴一般席卷而来令他几乎要大喊出声的痛苦中蜷缩着倒地的那一秒中用力地把刀刃往左一划。那只眼睛最后看到的东西是一片猩红，正如人对着夕阳闭眼，视网膜上会映照出的那片混杂黑色的猩红一样，然而那也不过是转瞬即逝，接着黑色像大海一样吞噬了一切。有个瞬间他以为自己不小心把右眼也破坏了，因为那边的景色也一暗。暗下去再挣扎着亮起来，来回反复。

　　他失去平衡，从坐着的那块礁石上跌落，但挣扎着没有让自己痛晕过去。他趴在地上大张着嘴喘气，一些溅起的海水扑到他脸上，和着流满面颊的透明和暗红的液体流过他的嘴角。如果他的神经不是这样被纯粹的痛全部占满了的话，他可以尝到那味道是诡异的，腥咸之中带着微妙的香甜，还有一股浓郁的铁味。

　　但他无暇顾及这些，现在他要做的事很多。首先他必须集中精神，不能在眩晕之中任由身体自己修复了这只眼睛。再来是这把小刀。他并不想像对待兵团配给的折节刀一样把它扔到大海里，但是现在上面满是鲜血，直接放回口袋的话会给他徒生一些可疑出来。必须小心，必须谨慎。他在痛觉的风暴里找到平衡，尽量捏紧了小刀把它浸到海水里，等上面沾的混着生理泪水的血被冲走，再用几乎没有力气了的手合上它，试了三次才塞回胸前的口袋。另外，万一搜救队没有发现他，他必须自己往前线都市的市区走，直到遇到人为止。他想挪动一下自己的身体，但左边身体使不上力气，然后才想起来他的左腿已经断了。最糟的情况下，他要用双手和单足爬行到有人的地方吗？即便他做得到，那会需要很久。火车今晚就开了，机会只有这一个……不能晕过去。不能晕过去。又有几滴血在浅浅的海水中晕开，他没有注意到自己在忍耐中把嘴唇咬破了。这点疼痛已经不算什么了。

　　很快疼痛本身都不算什么了。似乎是到了一个临界线，一段不长的时间以后，他仿佛是隔着一层布在触摸疼痛。当然还是痛，痛得他想骂人，又没有力气开口。可是疼痛并不是不能忍耐的东西。他费劲地翻过身来，仰面躺在湿润的沙滩上。海水粘在他的腿伤上，又为那模模糊糊从远处传来的痛感增加一层。这里的天空跟在墙内往上看时没什么不同。有几个瞬间他想伸手摸摸天上的流云。有几个瞬间他几乎要有错觉，以为自己一转身就能看到鸢尾花摇晃。

　　生理泪水从他的右眼涌出，像血液从他的左眼涌出，然后都归流到浅浅的海水中。他始终没有闭上另一只不断失神又再度聚焦的空茫的眼睛，直到山丘上有人在招呼同伴。喂，海边还有一具冲上来的尸体。

 

 

　　此刻艾伦仍然坐在雷贝利欧医院的长椅上，隔着一层薄薄的眼皮注视一个温和无力的夕阳。右眼前盖着一片猩红，左眼前的幽深黑得纯粹。

　　你切断了自己的腿，然后马上割瞎了眼睛，保持意识清醒直到搜救队把你运到马莱军队的医疗帐，中间大概是两个小时。克鲁格说，平静得像在概括叙述。

　　也没有别的办法啊。如果就那样轻轻松松地睡着，醒来一看没能坐上前往雷贝利欧的火车，那就麻烦了。艾伦说。

　　你的痛觉退化是从什么时候开始的？

　　不记得了。有段时间我以为这也是巨人之力的作用。咬手变身的时候没有多痛，我也以为是因为我没有专心在那个感觉上，或者是因为很快就修复了。

　　又怎么发现不是巨人之力的？

　　……读父亲的记忆，还有你的记忆的时候。比自己受伤的时候痛得多。

　　那么你的灵魂本身的痛感机制还是正常的，问题大概出在肉体感到疼痛之后将其传递到灵魂的过程。如果反过来施加刺激，从灵魂传递到肉体，或许能把堵塞的东西疏通。

　　艾伦等待着，但克鲁格没有再说话。倏忽他又感到受伤的左眼传来轻微异样的感觉，在克鲁格的灵魂和他的灵魂共宿的那个空间，克鲁格在抚摸他灵魂上对应的位置，每碰到一点就像是自己浸入了一小片温水。艾伦伸手捉住克鲁格的手腕，让那只手粗粝的食指指腹绕着自己的眼眶抚摸。沉默了一会，艾伦开口。

　　我想过解决办法的，觉得如果痛觉足够强，说不定会有点用。可是即使是刺瞎眼睛这样的痛也只持续了一小会，很快就跟咬手时的痛一样退到很远的地方了。大概按所谓常识考虑，不会有什么痛比这还过分了吧。

　　他的身体仍然安静地坐在夕景笼罩的院子里，手中握的是拐杖，闭着眼，许久都没有动过了。但在灵魂的接触中，他一边说一边握着克鲁格的手腕，让那只粗粝的手缓缓经过他的脸往下，虎口握住他的脖颈。他的喉结像被一层薄薄果皮包裹的一个果核，安静地呆在克鲁格的手心。

　　……其实就让我这样下去也不错。有的事情在不会痛的时候做起来会轻松一点。

　　没有痛感的人自然可以成为完美的战斗机器，然后因为感觉不到损伤而毙命。你想死的话可以直说。克鲁格说，语气认真。他这话里不含丝毫恼火或不满的意思，这是一个完全字面意思的句子。

　　艾伦没回答。他还是没有睁眼，也没有松开握着克鲁格手腕的手。但那只手现在自己开始动了，离开那个上下滚动了一下的喉结，极慢极轻柔地摸过他颈项和锁骨边的皮肤往下，停在他左胸。艾伦一下一下鼓动着的心脏也仿佛被温水包围。

　　但你不是一个战斗的机器，你自己也知道不是，不然只听长官的指令无需自己思考不就行了。那样根本不会痛，哪里都不会痛。可你必须去感受，不能旁观，不能退缩。所以不许撒娇，现在把眼睛睁开。

　　真无情啊。艾伦半真半假地抱怨，还是睁开眼睛。他这段时间睡得很少，仅存的右眼遇到风遇到强光就会酸涩着不舒服。现在一睁开眼睛，原先笼罩在黑暗中的猩红一下变为刺眼的橙色，一整片夕阳最后的余晖直直地刺入。酸麻感立刻袭来，不怎么痛却仍然很不舒服，让他的眼球微微地蒙了一层湿润。可那片天空的颜色倒确实有些动人。明明是很普通的颜色，也说不上有什么，就跟街道、集市、抱孩子的妇女那样随处可见。天空是色彩的匣子，在地面上有棺材一般的历史涂画着，在星辰或濒死民族的呻吟里，横卧着男人女人和孩子。可对于注定一死者，它们的平凡本身便是动人之处。

　　他周围没有别的人，没有什么克鲁格站在他面前低下身看他，可是心脏仍然被笼罩在温水一样的触觉里。克鲁格就在这里。

　　手又动了。现在说不清是克鲁格自己移动的，还是艾伦在施力抓着它继续向下。可能都有。日暮时分的风很凉，艾伦的衬衫和外套都很凉，可是薄衣掩盖下的那具身体始终是温热的，随着呼吸上下起伏着。温度投射在灵魂上就更高一层。那只手抚过艾伦的胸膛，腹部，一路渐渐往下，划过腿根。艾伦把克鲁格的手拉到自己的腿间。

　　起码帮帮我吧，艾伦。艾伦对克鲁格说。

 

 

　　对肉体感官而言最强的刺激莫过于性交的快感，而灵魂交缠带来的感受只会比肉体交合更强烈。这就是克鲁格帮助艾伦的最好的方式。艾伦仍然攥着他的拐杖坐在长椅上，又把眼睛闭起来，这次不是因为眼球酸胀，只是想更专注一些。这种事他们并不是第一次做，但因为性格的寡欲以及机会的寥寥，距离上一次也很有一些时间了。灵魂的视野里他们能看到彼此，如果那也可以被称作视觉的话，那么现在克鲁格正坐在艾伦身边一样；克鲁格就像艾伦初次在巨人承载的记忆里见到他时那样穿着马莱的军服，黑发间混杂几缕白丝，脸上毫无表情，眼神却是专注的。把克鲁格的手拉到腿间之后艾伦便松开他的手腕，两只手臂揽过他的肩，却也不急着亲吻，只是把下巴搁在克鲁格的肩头，脸贴着克鲁格的颈侧，不慌不忙地蹭几下。接触的部分都温温热热的。

　　克鲁格也是一样不着急。放在他腿间的手并没有直接开始刺激那里，只是又移了移，到他的大腿和腿根上揉了一圈，接着从他腰下延伸到侧腰后腰，边揉边稍微曲起一点手指，用指甲轻轻地挠那里紧实的软肉。他的灵魂舒服地伸展了一下，他坐在长椅上的身体却只是不易察觉地抖动了一下，仿佛只是被又一阵晚风吹得打了个寒战；灵魂的空间内他挺起腰来更凑近克鲁格，很享受似的。克鲁格另一只手从艾伦垂下的长发之下穿过，碰上他脖颈和背部的连接部分。那瞬间因为一直以来形成的后颈是弱点的观念，艾伦突然感到危险，那里的皮肤绷紧，直到他反应过来才渐渐放松回去。他像突然想到一样问克鲁格，语气还是跟他平时说话一样认真的：你说割开我的后颈，会不会里面还坐着个什么东西？二十厘米的小人之类的。

　　你当是套娃吗，二十厘米割出来还有个两厘米的吗。克鲁格说，捏了捏那里的肉。

　　艾伦也用环在克鲁格颈后的手去摸那个部位，说，你这里面割出来是我父亲，再割出来是我。我里面的是谁呢，你要不要割开看看。

　　他一本正经地说着胡话，语气甚至有点愉悦。现在感觉有点像艾伦成年后第一次喝到宿醉的那个夜晚。那天也没有发生什么，只是很偶然地确有那样的时间，长期堆积的压力以及看不到出口的焦躁会突然毫无征兆地爆发，逼得人喘不过气。他必须忍得很辛苦才不至于把他在兵营里的房间里所有能挪动的东西砸掉；他想穿上立体机动装置去夜风中飞行，可人身限制依然拘束着他的行动。于是他拿了一堆酒回到房间，独自一人对着窗户四角勾勒的夜空喝到烂醉。

　　克鲁格在他醉到站不起来时出现了。房间里没有开灯，艾伦记得他在黑暗中对克鲁格发出好像喉咙里呛了东西一样的笑声。其实那场景诡异得过分了，艾伦不是个爱笑的人，况且那又是个十分神经质的笑法。他隐约记得自己边笑边漫无目的地说了些什么，但是具体说了什么，已经在第二天的宿醉头痛中忘却了。

　　想到这里他就不禁想去问克鲁格他那天都说了什么。但现在他的身体在克鲁格手下被来回又摸又捏又揉又挠地照顾，舒服得他不想说话，舒服得他又是挺腰又是抬肩，上半身像波浪一样在慢动作中缓缓鼓动，连呼吸也逐渐加深起来。艾伦张开嘴，在说出字句之前先从喉咙里漏出一声深沉的吐息。

　　随着那声喘息克鲁格的动作骤停。艾伦察觉到之后不满地扭了扭身子，像一只猫正在被摸到开心时摸他的人起身走开了一样。克鲁格松开他，拍拍他的脸，说，我建议你还是先回房间。

　　艾伦这才意识到自己的身体仍然在室外的长椅上坐着。他睁开眼睛。夜幕已然降临，将大地上的人事物，絮语和玄想都笼罩进一片暧昧模糊的青色，这颜色和他的长衣长裤一起遮住了他身上漫起的粉红。院子由围墙上的灯照亮；仍然还有一些人在外面，披着毯子漫无目的地失神。他们料想不到离他们咫尺之遥的这个负伤兵安静坐着的同时正与另一个人相拥相触。然而在人前被摸出反应总不好，更别说他们接下来还要做一些别的事。凭之前与克鲁格灵魂交合的经验，艾伦不觉得自己之后的声音和气味能不被察觉，于是心里感谢克鲁格提醒了他。他低头看了看，接着扣上长外套的扣子遮住自己半勃的性器，把拐杖换到左手，缓缓起身。

　　病房里一片黑暗，艾伦也没有开灯。他一步一撑地缓缓移到床边，弓身用右手撑住床，把自己的身体小心地放到床上坐起来，再把拐杖卡进床头柜和床之间的缝隙。眼下的这种浓密幽深的黑暗也和他喝醉的那个夜晚很像，于是他一边解自己外套的扣子一边问克鲁格，我喝醉的那天对你说了什么？

　　问我要不要跟你上床。克鲁格回答。

　　艾伦点点头，他差不多猜到是这样。他弯下腰去解开长裤在左腿断面处打的结，一边跟克鲁格说，那时你都多久没出现了，快一个月了吧，我要是有点躁也不能怪我的。

　　你说得搞得是我的错一样，本来你精神不稳定的时候我就不该来，其实今天都不该来。再说这么大一个人了也不知道有欲望了自己解决一下，还不能怪你自己吗。

　　克鲁格平时说话一直是这个样子，艾伦早就习惯了，也不恼，只是回他说没空解决也没心情解决。他安静了一会，顿了顿又问，那后来做了吗？

　　没有，谁要跟一身酒臭的人做。

　　我都没嫌弃你一身烟臭好吧。

　　艾伦一边抗议一边解了衬衫的扣子，却也没脱下来，就这样倒到床上把脸埋进枕头里闭上眼睛。现在神秘的第六感官中克鲁格正单手撑在他身边，另一只手摸了一把他长发之间露出的耳廓。艾伦的床靠着窗，窗外除了一道灰色的围墙和顶端分割出的一条狭窄的天空之外再无他物。现在借着窗外的微光，艾伦露出的胸口腹部以及颈项的浅色皮肤上的红艳几乎微不可察，但他的灵魂比这具冷感的身体热情许多，尽管互相的接触中断了一段时间，这些中止却反而更加发酵出一份期待。克鲁格看着他，想起艾伦浑身冒着酒气的那个夜晚，那时克鲁格一边看着他把自己搬到床上躺好，一边说谁要跟一身酒臭的人做爱，你胃不难受的话就赶紧睡觉。艾伦却躺在床上看着他笑了，还是哑哑的神经质的笑声。那是个有月光的夜晚，月光照亮艾伦的灰眼睛，一片褪色的海洋在之中鼓动翅翼。

　　接着他不笑了。他轻声开口。我在记忆里读到过的啊，你把自己关到房间里，一根接一根地抽烟，最后从头到脚全是烟味，洗完澡也还是这样。有的时候人们就是会这样，你我也不例外，不是吗，艾伦。

 

　　顺着茫茫又玄秘的尤弥尔通道他们的意志和灵魂在时空以外的某个地方连接着，想传达的事，想忘却的事，想抹杀的事，一切难以说出口的语言都被这条通道连通。他们都懂那是什么感觉：在生命力最旺盛的时刻，忽然哗啦一下子打开一扇边门，一股呼啸的黑暗的时光奔腾而来，带着迅猛的疾风盖没了孤独的大难临头的哭喊。深渊并没有切断他们，而只是包围着他们。克鲁格再次抚上艾伦的灵魂，幽暗中仿佛能看见光泽和水流。这是一个美丽的灵魂，年轻却已深邃，在重压下重新轻盈，足够容纳黑暗却不被黑暗吞噬。它附着的身体也是一具美丽的身体，这时艾伦正好翻过身来想正面躺着，浑身除了一件敞开的衬衫之外不着丝缕，衬衫里露出他修长挺拔的身体，被恰到好处的肌肉包裹着，这身体的每一处线条每一块肌肉都优美俊朗，连那个半翘的性器也是圆润端庄的模样。不知情的人可能会评价说这是一个天使一样拥有神力的身体，因为它过于光洁无瑕，除了他故意弄伤的腿和眼睛之外周身的皮肤堪称完美，没有一丝细小的伤痕能留存。

　　说来也好笑，明明艾伦是受的伤最多的那个人，却因了戏谑的能力而有了这样仿佛未受过任何战火染指的身体，在进入这家医院时还让护士把他当成初上战场就落下残疾的新兵，为他摇头叹息。明明他从额头到小腿没有一处不是伤痕累累，大概正是因为受的伤实在太多，才会连痛都感觉不到的。

　　艾伦在被克鲁格进入的那一刻叫出了声，但还记得要把自己的手捂到嘴上免得声音漏出来。其实他刚刚跟克鲁格说他平日无心无闲解决欲望，固然是实话，却也不是全部，但那句“尝了跟你做的感觉之后再自慰是不能满足的”他无论如何说不出口。神交确实是特别方便的交合方式，一个灵魂进入另一个，之间不需要像肉体那样有扩张润滑，也不会涨得难受，甚至灵魂之间也没有敏感点一说，只要一进入，带来的感受就是赤裸裸的快感冲刷。克鲁格一点一点慢慢深入，艾伦躺在床上的身体咬住自己的手指，仍然抑制不住带着喉音的喘息从牙缝之中一缕一缕地飘出。他感觉眼泪在自己右眼的眼眶中迅速聚集。又是这样，总是这样。每次一被克鲁格插进来，每次头脑中刚开始有快感的暴风雨打响第一道闪电，克鲁格甚至都还没开始动，他就要哭。只不过这一次他的左眼毫无反应，看样子泪腺也在当时的行为中破坏了。当然他可以推说这是纯粹的生理泪水，可如果感触是从精神发起再传递到肉体，他又并未感觉到逼人冒泪的疼痛，那么这泪水中生理的成分还有多少呢。

　　他完好的右腿夹着克鲁格的腰，因为突然冲刷而上的快感而夹紧，但因为他的残疾，总是在一个悬悬欲坠的状态中。于是克鲁格捧住他断腿的膝盖内侧帮他把握平衡，再捏住右腿细细的脚踝，让艾伦把腿弯架到他肩上。现实中艾伦独自浸在黑暗中的身体闭紧了眼睛，嘴里还咬着自己的一根手指，但他仿佛突然发起高烧，额上正渗出一小片细密的汗珠，脖颈上也有一大片被黑暗遮得暧昧不明的红色爬上、蔓延。被克鲁格进入的感觉就像灵魂被凿开一个洞，是一个原本没有的洞，然后有东西挤开那个狭小的缝隙塞满了那个空洞，正好塞满，不留一丝空隙。然而质感却如同半凝结的流体，总是在艾伦以为不能再撑开了的时候开辟出新的道路。可是不够，仅仅这样是不够的，问题是他即便此刻也没能感觉到疼痛；他陷入那种灵魂一半离开身体时的恍惚状态，时而仿佛在视界中看见克鲁格，正一只手撑在他身上，结实腹肌底下的阴茎已经全部埋进自己身体里，时而却又在某个眨眼后的清明里只看到一片灯塔也难以穿越的浓郁黑暗。该死的，他根本感觉不到痛。

　　带着某种挫败般的心情艾伦把有些濡湿的手指从嘴里拿出来，吞咽一下嘴里分泌的津液，喊克鲁格的姓，然后是他的名。不是需要尽量强烈的感觉吗，那就不要有任何克制地操进来吧，往深处用力，身上也要掐要咬随你便，重要的是要足够痛。

　　克鲁格停下来端详了他几秒，问他你知道自己在哪里吗。

　　雷贝利欧的医院。这里病房的隔音差到要命。我知道，我都知道，我能控制，所以就相信我吧。

 

　　克鲁格一旦开始动作就没有什么照顾之说，一下又一下退得很出又进得极深。艾伦独自躺在床上的身体又把手指放到了嘴里咬着，心里隐隐觉得克鲁格之前提醒他一句地点确实也是有道理的。要忍着不发出一点声音实在太难了。现在如果从一个旁观者的角度看，艾伦的身体明明没有接受任何触碰，没有别人的也没有自己的，却已经勃起到一个完全藏不住的地步。他阴茎的顶端不断有水珠冒出，在他没脱下来的内裤上濡出一片湿迹。还有各种各样的汗液，眼泪等等的液体也在不停泌出，就好像他的灵魂是一团浓缩的浆液，或者果汁，仅被一层薄薄的果皮包裹；现在那层薄膜被克鲁格戳出一个孔洞，里面粘稠的清明的液体便一同涌出来。

　　艾伦觉得自己此时是闭着眼睛的，却仿佛能看见自己身体起的各种反应。他同时在这副身体里，也同时在它的上空以一个旁观者的角度注视它，看他的一只完整的腿和一只断腿张开成一个角度，又不住地在床单上磨蹭，看他伸展腰背，上半身像海面上的浮冰般一起一伏，把那件没有脱完全的衬衫蹭得皱起一片。他咬着手指，已经把食指的侧面咬出一个渗血的牙印，可在控制声音上仍然收效甚微；于是他转而用拇指和食指按住自己的两边颧骨，手掌盖住自己的口鼻来强行压制那些细碎的呻吟和颤抖的呼吸。泪水很快就顺着他的指缝层层下落，于是呼吸也湿漉起来。

　　最好笑的就是没有人触碰他的身体这一点。他在泪流不止中把两只手都压上去捂住自己口鼻的样子甚至有些可怜，显得他像一个失意的瘾君子，年纪轻轻落了残疾，精神也出了毛病，被药物弄起了身上所有这些反应，又在脑中编造了一个人在幻想中干他。艾伦记得当他和克鲁格第一次做爱时，他在高潮后的眩晕中问克鲁格，你到底是真的，还是只活在我的脑子里？

　　克鲁格回答说，当然是存在于你脑子里的。可是那就意味着我不是真的了吗？

　　艾伦至今不明白其中的意思。这算什么，哑谜吗。所谓的尤弥尔通道、巨人之力、意志继承……那些玄妙莫测的机制他当然不清楚，克鲁格也未必见得清楚。他们都是被命运登录在黑册上的人，然而这样的两个人现在却正以某种不为人知的方式相拥，像两股洋流碰撞然后交织在一起，每一滴水密不可分。真的或是幻想，既然是搞不清楚的事，又何必一直念念不忘。重要的是他始终不是孤身一人，克鲁格也不是孤身一人。

　　此刻艾伦脑中正席卷着风暴，回声响彻在积雨云的尽头，远处的天空随着克鲁格的每一下撞击而像玻璃一样变得更碎一点。他的思维渐渐剥落坍圮成一座被炸弹袭击过的城，到处有火焰灼烧着细小的神经末梢。火焰以一种滔天巨浪的架势要把他蒙满灰尘的脑沟回彻底净化，将时间覆盖，将终结叼衔，把火舌燃烧的声音或他自己和克鲁格的喘息都四面丢开。他从自己狭小的体内满溢而出，觉得自己像被撕碎，被分解，全部跟克鲁格的碎片混杂之后又再度组合，周而复始循环往复。他已经看不太清楚自己肉身的情况了，已经没有精力分给灵魂的视觉了，即使偶然瞥到一眼也无暇去控制，只是他还记得要死死地捂着自己的口鼻。那紧闭的双眼下仍然有液体在不断渗出，就像他在泄漏。如果艾伦能看到自己现在是什么样，或许他会有点承认自己的状态确实不佳，因为除了疼痛，发生故障最明显的指示就是泄漏。今天他眼中流出的泪水太多了，绝不仅仅是身体被侵入之后的生理反应，无论那意味着多余压力的释放还是别的什么，这不寻常。他难耐地左右摆着头，一头长发在枕头上被蹭成混乱的一堆，就跟他整个人的一塌糊涂一样。他的身体已经被染成一片艳红，腿间硬起的地方在不停泄漏，嘴里的小孔在泄漏，每一个毛孔都在泄漏。那仅剩的一道缝隙在他脸上燃烧，在他的鼻窦停留着阻碍他的呼吸，让他不得不用嗓子呼吸，也就发出更多被手堵住的仿佛小动物悲鸣一样的声音。

　　现在感觉很好，这种不断地碎掉又重铸、重铸又碎掉的感觉，就正如他依靠着巨人之力对自己做的事，好到仿佛自己就在这一刻死掉也无所谓。他的任何想法都瞒不过克鲁格。克鲁格哑着嗓子在他耳边说，别把你当成机器。

　　艾伦想说我知道，我知道非得亲自活着去感受不可。可他发不出声音。在被浪潮一边边拍打在冰川侵蚀过的峡湾上时他隐隐约约拂过的念头却又是一个想问克鲁格的问题，只是他仍然发不出声音，甚至无法完整地把那个问题在他脑中想一遍；很快它就被风暴卷走撕裂了。终于他的手再没有力气按在口鼻上，即将高潮的强烈感觉让他紧紧抓住了身边的床单，张着嘴叫都叫不出声，一阵阵异样的感受电流一样从手指传来，既有让他几乎控制不住条件反射想要把手伸向那一片浓密黑暗中的快感，又有其中混杂的丝丝缕缕的痛。痛觉，痛觉！这是对的；他无法说出任何词句，但迫切地希望克鲁格再往里进来一点、再把他弄痛几分。克鲁格果然如他所希望的那样没有放过他，那双大手始终不停地在他的腰上肩上掐着捏着留下一道道印子，抬着他的腰以便更加重地撞击进去。还差一点，更痛一点，还差一点，对于锁眼生锈的心门，用暴力打开它才是唯一的选择，把那里存放的肿胀的毒液全部放出来，让他泄漏个痛快。他不知道自己射出了什么，又射了多少，像他也不知道克鲁格往他灵魂里留的那种完全填满的感受究竟是什么，他知道自己的身体已经乱七八糟，那件衬衣大概已经被磨蹭到皱成一团，身体蒸腾出的带着情欲的热气生生地把附近的空气都带高了一点温度，但是这些事已经没人在意了。

　　高潮时艾伦反而能看到克鲁格的眼睛了。他的视线滑入克鲁格灰色的眼睛，仿佛一只水蜘蛛落入装满晃动水银的瓶子。从这双眼中应该能眺望到什么，那就是那个他已经忘却的问题的答案。在意识被撕碎然后被卷走的绵长瞬间他紧咬着牙，但是仅仅用鼻子就发出一声颤抖的如同小孩子般的声音，可他们都全然不在意。他逐渐融化、停止呼吸，把自己投身到深海；但这不断包围着他的海水就是克鲁格。时间和命运跨坐在同一个坟墓上催生出他们这一瞬间的相交融合，然后光明划过，又是夜幕降临。

　　艾伦的身体轻飘飘地浮起来，重又从海中带着一身滴落的水站起。

 

　　很长一段时间艾伦不确定自己的视觉到底恢复了没有，因为眼前一直是一片绵延不绝的黑暗。只是他自己被一波波绵延不止的余韵冲刷时的呼吸在大脑左右回荡，那个声音逐渐逐渐变得清晰可闻。他睁着眼睛仿佛闭着眼睛，就这样跟克鲁格的灵魂又轻又慢地接一个吻，唇舌触碰交接的感觉清晰得不可思议，仿佛这黑暗中确实有一个人正在吻他。克鲁格退出他口腔时咬了咬他的嘴唇，痛得他浑身一抖；但是伸出疲惫的手去摸，没有痕迹也没有流血。

　　艾伦所剩的力气只够他把自己翻一个身，重量沉沉地压在湿成一片的床上，仿佛压在某个看不见形体的人的怀里。别走，意识场里他所剩的力气也只够对克鲁格说出这句话，别走，再一分钟。

　　可是不到几秒他就被拽入了海沟般深邃的睡眠，连传递到克鲁格那边的那句问话都没有说完：你叫我必须去感受，是不是因为你自己，一直都只是隔着橱柜的缝隙……

 

 

　　克鲁格离开之前盯着睡着了的艾伦又端详了一会。夜色深沉，负伤兵在病房里沉睡。他看起来有若新生，一切都源于他，一切都属于他。在他脸上是睫毛祈求着的影子，在两个肩胛之间是伤感的汗流。他被死神抱着，死神的许可已经逾期。

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
